Night Games
by I Have No Good Side
Summary: This is what the Degrassi kids do when school is over for the day and chaos takes over.
1. The Date

Night Games  
  
Summary: This is what the Degrassi kids do when school is over for the day and chaos takes over.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Degrassi characters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Night was coming as fast as the wind itself. Gavin "Spinner" Mason was getting ready to pick up his date, Paige Michalchuk, the apple of his eye. They were walking to a movie and the impossible happened. When they got there they saw someone more deadly than the grim reaper. It was Jay and his gang of thugs. Jay had gotten arrested for over 50 things from shoplifting to murder. Jay saw the two of them and walked over immediately. Jay tried to put his hand on Paige's cheek, but Spinner swiped it away. "Hey Jay, stay away from my girl." "Ahh! I'm so scared. What's a wimp like you going to do to an inmate like me? Huh? Huh?" "Jay could you please just back off Spin and me?" "Now why would I go and do a thing like that?" Spinner and Paige started to back away and forget the movie. After that they started to run and go back to Spinner's house since it was just a block away.  
  
When they got to Spinner's house Spinner asked still trying to catch his breath, "Paige, do you just want to hang out here. You can spend the night if you want to. My parents are out of town this week." Paige replied," Sure. Why not?", and gave a Spin a peck on the cheek. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(laughs evilly) I know the next chapters. This is my first fanfic so plz be kind when reviewing. I plan on adding more chapters later. Could be today, tomorrow, or could be next year!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! srry I got really carried away there.This is my first fanfic so plz be kind when reviewing. Thanx. 


	2. Just Studying

Chap.2: The Park *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was day and Marco was going to Dylan's house to study, but I think we all know what he was really going to do (hint hint). As he was walking he felt like someone was watching his every move, but it was just the wind. Marco finally arrived at Dylan's house waiting for Dylan to greet him. "Hey Marco. What's up?" "Nothing. Just waiting for you." "Ah..That's so sweet. Anyway let's get to business." So the two began to work on their homework, but they just kept looking at each other, drifting into each other's eyes. They were about to kiss, but a loud noise made them jump. "Let's go to the park, okay Marco?" "Oh sure. Whatever." As they are walking they are just talking about school and how their lives are at the moment. They get to the park and both of them see Jimmy and Hazel making out on a bench. "Wow, I didn't know they were going out." "Well, Dylan just as long as you don't look at Jimmy I don't have a problem." "Oh I could never loom at someone else." They joined at the lips and Jay and his notorious gang of thugs approached them. "What's up Fag boys? You having a good time lip-locking?" Just go away Jay." "Yeah Marco let's go." Dylan drops Marco off at his house and asked," So are coming over tomorrow night?" "Of course." "Okay bye." "Bye." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to SVU-Obsessed for the review. I plan on adding more chapters later if yall want me to. So plz r&r. 


	3. Alleyway

Author's Note: Thank Every1 who reviewed. Sorry it took me so long to post again. I am very new at Fanfiction.net and I was having a hard time. Plz excuse the grammar and spelling. I didn't mean to offend any1 when I wrote," What's up Fag boys?" I have nothing against gays, lesbians, or bisexuals. Also I don't mean to offend anyone when I say "Thugs." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 - Alleyway *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Craig was playing with his band and Marco yells out,"Whoo!" as he plays his last guitar riff in ending finale. "Dude. That last riff rocked," Craig said as he put his fingers in the ROCK hand formation. (AN: you know put your index and pinky fingers up while keeping all your other fingers down.) "Yeah, I guess so." "Spin, get over it man. You're friend is gay. Okay you've got to deal, a'ight?" "Jimmy, shut up, a'ight." "Whatever." Spin gets up because he has another date with Paige. "Hey dudes, I got to go. Paige." Everyone in the band: Okay. Bye. Go already. "Alright, I know where I'm not wanted." Marco gets up to go as well. "I got to go. Getting Late." "Well, I guess that leaves just you and me. Huh, Brooks?" "Wrong. I better go, too. Great practice today." Craig is now alone. Craig decides to go over to Manny's house and try talking to her. Again. As Craig is walking he hears some noises like trash cans rattle in the nearby alleyway. It's Jay and his Thug friends. They were spraying words and their own personal artwork on the brick wall of the alleyway. Craig tried to get closer, but he accidentally bumped into a trash can and Jay heard him. Jay walked over to where Craig was standing and his friends followed. "Hey. What are you doing here? If I were you I would get out of here and fast. Better not rat out on us, Manning." "Uh.. that's exactly what I-I-I was going to d-do." Craig races out of there and to Manny's place. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~ This will be a continued chapter so this will take up another chapter. This time I promise to update as long as you guys and girls keep reviewing. Thank You. 


End file.
